


都市童话一则

by Triglav



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 03:43:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20521388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triglav/pseuds/Triglav
Summary: An imaginary Los Angeles.





	都市童话一则

一个姑娘，一天晚上，背了个空荡荡的书包，下楼，一路往北走。  
第三个街区，她忘记了今天晚饭吃过什么。路过的青年在夜色里抓pokemon，或者是ingress做任务，手机连着数据线，行动电源塞在牛仔裤口袋里。她看着，想他们会不会烫伤大腿皮肤。  
第七个街区，她忘记了下一份作业应该什么时候交。盖着毯子的流浪汉躺在公交车站的长椅上打鼾，旁边一辆锈迹斑斑的超市购物车，堆满了空的塑料水瓶饮料瓶。月亮是下弦月，云层厚极了。  
第十二个街区，她忘记了今天的确切日期，应该是星期几，是月初、月中，还是月底。季节大概是春天，这点不会有错。有小情侣挽着手走在她前面几步，只言片语的娇笑和情话随风传来，他们在讨论是否要去找个算命的吉普赛人翻一副牌，看看运气和爱情。到街口，他们往右拐，她继续向前走。  
第二十个街区，她忘记了所住公寓的地址，门牌号是多少，毗邻哪条街，又是几楼的几室。异国来的年轻妈妈坐在街边乞讨，怀里抱一个婴儿，褐皮肤的小男孩和白皮肤的小姑娘在母亲身旁踮着脚尖唱歌跳舞，全然不知自己明天早饭无从着落。她从钱包里掏出一张二十块的纸币，想了想又把所有的纸钞现金都拿出来，连同七零八落的硬币一起，放在年轻妈妈面前的碗里。不远处有个垃圾桶，她把几张卡全掰断了，不管是驾照银行卡还是学生证，都和钱包一道丢进去。金发白肤的小姑娘在她身后唱道：「祝福你，我亲爱的旅人……」，她希望自己是个旅人。  
第二十六个街区，她忘记了那个最喜欢的明星，她以前应该去过他的演唱会，举过荧光棒和手牌，会唱他的每一张专辑里的每一首歌。可是现在她忘记了，他叫什么名字，他出生在哪座城市长大在哪个大洲，他成名的时候是不是组了个乐队和别人一块儿出道的，他有没有养狗，他会不会打鼓。她全都忘记了。大量蝙蝠倒挂在行道树的枝杈，叫声渗人，每一只个体仿佛都想发表一些意见，每一棵树上的蝙蝠似乎都想找另一棵树吵架。她猜想它们应该性喜水果，因为它们没有来吸她的血。  
第三十一个街区，她忘记了现在就读的学校，这座城市有好几所学校，每一所的名字她都只记得一小半，单词在脑子里模模糊糊的，她拼不出来。她好像原本是来这个国家做交换生，可是这一点也记不清了，也许这里是她的祖国，她连自己的故乡也记不得了。她是个文科生吗，还是理科生呢，她知道卢梭、知道牛顿、知道孔子、知道伽利略，但世界上的每一个大学生应该都知道这些人。两个不同肤色的黑帮在这个街区进行械斗，战况激烈，脏话连篇，她本来应该报警的，手机都拿在手里了，但她想了想，还是顺从地把手机交给拦到她面前的小个子打手。他应该是个南美人，年纪可能比她还要小一点，接过她的手机时甚至朝她微微地笑了一笑。那两个帮派的人在她交出手机的瞬间停了手，默契地让出一条路，放她走过去。她等了一会儿红灯，到绿灯亮起，她过马路，身后的帮派械斗又开始了，有枪声，但没有人再大声骂脏话，大家都很安静，沉默着往别人肋骨底下捅匕首。  
第三十八个街区，她忘记了自己的年龄，她原来觉得自己应该是个大学生，十六岁总归过了，可是没有驾照能够佐证，她本来到底有没有驾照还是未知。她也有可能早就毕业工作了，是否曾经缴过税呢，那好像是一件麻烦事儿，应该给自己聘一个会计。她不太会判断别人的年龄，街边商铺早就打烊，暗暗的橱窗玻璃映照出一个倒影，那张脸说十五或者三十五，大概都有人信。这个街区的路灯坏了一大半，看起来灯罩和灯泡都被街上的辍学小学生用弹弓打破了。至少他们没有用弹弓打鸟，因为围墙上停满了过夜的乌鸦，它们看起来都很喜欢这个宿营地。破坏公物总比谋杀小动物好，大晚上黑灯瞎火，抬起头能看见银河系。也会有乌鸦的叫声指引人向前，这条街自己就是一个生态圈。  
第四十二个街区，她忘记了自己的家人，她到底有没有父母呢，也许是在孤儿院长大的，有几个毫无血缘关系的兄弟姐妹也说不定，可是就算有了又怎样，人在这个世界上到头来还是得独自一人活着。她没有能跟她打电话的朋友，哦，对了，她连手机也没有。街边一家灯火通明的药店，她感到口渴，想进去买水，可是翻遍全身上下好像也没有一毛钱，书包侧袋倒还有个灌满水的保温杯，那水大概是从厨房的水龙头接的，尝起来味道有点儿像游泳池。还有个灰狗巴士站，她口袋里恰好也有张车票，可是起点站和终点站写得毫无道理，「地狱第五街→唐怀瑟之门」，开玩笑，这又不是在拍科幻系鬼片。她本来想把那车票揉成一团，可是转念一想，留下来当书签也挺好，如果她的书包里还有书的话，没有书也还可以再去买，没有买书的钱就再去赚。这是第四十二个街区，四十二这个数字好像挺重要，书包里没有书，就一条毛巾。  
第五十个街区，她忘记了自己的母语，她现在不知道自己的脑中是在用什么语言思考，这种语言还算是人类的语言吗，她在用两条腿走路，可她猜想自己在心理上可能更接近乌鸦或者蝙蝠。月过中天时乌鸦栖于围墙，蝙蝠在寂静无人的街道大开派对，年龄绝对不超过三十岁的黑帮的疯子紧紧闭上嘴、嗑了药一般（或者真的嗑了药）生死决斗，像狭路相逢的豺和狼的编队。夜晚的灰狗巴士似乎开往另一个星座，司机也许是个刚从水族馆越狱的海豚。她大概还记得一两种生疏的人类语言，记得怎样用这两种语言说「你好」「谢谢」「操」和「我爱你」，她觉得接下来把这两种语言一并忘掉了也没什么关系，她更想和虎鲸说话，她想住在海里，然后找路过的吉普赛人算上一命。  
第五十五个街区，她忘记了自己的名字，她现在终于什么都忘记了，忘记自己穿在身上的是衣服，这些衣服叫夹克外套、长袖T恤和百褶裙。她忘记了自己是个人类，忘记了她在路上见过的群聚的乌鸦和（也许）友善的蝙蝠，忘记了保温杯里的水的确是从厨房接的，忘记了她想为了配上一张车票做的书签而买书，为了买那本不知身在何方的书而赚钱。她终于忘记了自己的名字，这是一件好事，她忘记了与名字关联在一起的全部责任、梦想、回忆、友谊、亲情、爱恨、喜哀、恩义、债务、欲望、过往……她身无分文，同时拥有一整个崭新的世界；她夤夜跋涉，感觉喘不过气；她一直向前走，不知道自己来自何方、自己是谁、自己将要去向哪里；她一路走一路忘，如婴儿一般无知，如神祇一般悲悯，如圣者一般善良，如宇宙一般冷漠；她无动于衷，她仁心仁闻，她的前方有无数种通途，无数个悬崖，无数条阳关道，无数座独木桥；她忘记了一切，唯独还记得微笑。凌晨三点还在街上打闹的小孩嬉笑着跑过，不慎撞到她的腿上，礼貌的孩童怯生生地说「对不起」，她朝他也笑了一笑。  
第六十个街区，时钟坠落，黎明来临，有人从二十四小时营业的简餐店里推开门，倦怠的服务生出门抽一根薄荷烟，一只白鸽停在他的肩上。她过了马路，闻到薄荷的烟气，白鸽咕咕叫着，梳理羽毛。她又有点儿想起来了，想起乌鸦、蝙蝠、虎鲸和海豚，想起手机游戏、吉普赛人、灰狗巴士和黑帮血拼。她停下脚步，明白自己再也辨认不出街道名字和餐馆招牌。她深吸一口气，然后变作一只青鸟。


End file.
